


Connections

by blk0912



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, established rollisi, mirbarsonoah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blk0912/pseuds/blk0912
Summary: Olivia's friends see how she reacts after her video chat with Rafael and are determined to use whatever connections they have to bring him home to her.
Relationships: Noah Porter Benson & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba & Noah Porter Benson, Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this stems from a Twitter conversation with some Barson fandom friends and a picture of Olivia's face as she's talking to Rafa during the video chat. I've had the first part written for a while but couldn't figure out where to go with it. Special thanks to Hasbleidy and Sandra for helping me with some of the Spanish 😊
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

“Did you see Liv’s face after she got done video chatting with Barba the other day?” 

Sonny sighed. “Manda, please. Lu _does not_ need nor want us involved in her personal life. We’re her friends, she’s like a sister.”

Amanda put on her best pout, knowing full well it could convince her boyfriend to do just about anything. “I just want her to be happy, like us.”

Sonny sighed. “What do you want me to do?” he finally asked.

“He had to have friends at the DA’s office, right? Maybe in Brooklyn? What about that friend from his childhood...Eddie?”

“I’ll ask around, see if I can find anything out.”

Amanda smiled triumphantly before standing and hugging Sonny. “I’ll see what I can find out, too. Maybe Fin knows something.”

“Fin wouldn’t tell you a thing and you know it.”

Amanda thought for a moment. “Maybe Kat can get it out of him.”

Sonny let out another sigh. It was no use trying to reason with his girlfriend. She was going to do what she wanted-she already had a plan in her mind. 

* * *

Walking down the hallway that lead to the offices of the senior ADAs, Sonny tried to remember which one Carmen was now assigned to or if she was still filling in for other assistants. 

“Mr. Carisi?” 

Sonny turned and smiled when he saw Carmen standing nearby. “Carmen. Do you have a minute?”

“Uh, sure. Should we walk?”

“Yes,” Sonny agreed. 

“Is everything okay?” Carmen asked as they began to walk back down the hallway.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any idea where exactly Barba is, do you?”

Carmen shook her head sadly. “No, I don’t. I’m sorry. I can let you know if I hear anything.”

“I’d appreciate it. Thank you.”

“Do _you_ need help with anything?” 

Sonny looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. “Actually...I’m looking for a book I know Barba used to keep in his office. I’m not sure if it belongs to the DA’s office or if it was his personal book.”

“I can help with that,” Carmen said with a smile.

* * *

“Liv?”

Olivia shook her head and looked over at Lucy, who had apparently been trying to get her attention for a while. “Huh? Sorry. Lost in my thoughts.”

“I asked if you were okay? You look, well, sad,” Lucy explained.

Olivia sighed, twirling the stem of her wine glass between her fingers. “I talked to an old friend today...and I guess it just made me feel nostalgic.”

“Rafael?” 

“Am I that obvious?”

Lucy smiled sympathetically. “I know you miss him. Noah does, too.”

Olivia sighed. “He should be back in New York. Not in Iowa.”

“He doesn’t plan on coming back?”

“He said after the primary. But only mentioned getting dinner.”

“I’m sorry, Liv. I wish there was more I could do.”

Olivia waved her hand. “Don’t worry about it. You do plenty for me as it is. As both Noah’s nanny and as a friend.”

“Of course. See you tomorrow.”

* * *

As soon as she left Olivia’s apartment, Lucy took out her phone and sent a text.

_He’s in Iowa_

Within a few seconds, her phone dinged with a response.

**_What is he doing there??_ **

_No idea. Working, I guess? Can you find out more?_

**_I’ll try. Keep you posted._ **

* * *

“I’m sorry, who did you say is here to see me?” Rita asked her assistant. 

“She says her name is Carmen and she used to work for Mr. Barba at the DA’s office.”

Although she was confused, she knew Carmen must have a reason for coming to her. “Send her in.”

* * *

“I’m sorry to bother you, Ms. Calhoun, I just wasn’t sure who else to ask,” Carmen explained as she walked in.

Rita waved to a chair in front of her desk. “Please, sit. Tell me what’s going on.”

“Have you spoken to Captain Benson lately?”

“Uh, not really. Nothing personal anyway. Is she okay?”

“Her nanny, Lucy, is one of my good friends, and she said Captain Benson seemed upset last night after talking with Mr. Barba.”

“You can call them Olivia and Rafael.”

Carmen nodded. “Olivia seemed upset after speaking with Rafael. She chalked it up to nostalgia, but Lucy said she didn’t believe her...and I don’t, either. Rafael belongs here in New York, with the people who care about him.”

“I agree,” Rita replied. “But I’m afraid I don’t know exactly where he is.”

“Does anyone?”

“If anyone did, it would probably be Olivia, to be honest. But give me a couple of days and let me see what I can do.”

“If I can help in any way, please let me know.”

“I may take you up on that. Why don’t you give me your number and I’ll let you know if or when I need your help?”

Carmen nodded, waiting for Rita to pick up her phone before giving the older woman her number.

“Thank you, Ms. Calhoun. I really appreciate this. I know Olivia will, too.”

“You can call me Rita...and I happen to agree with your and Lucy’s sentiments about Rafael.”

* * *

Wrapping her arms around herself to try and shield herself from the sudden gust of cold wind, Rita carefully walked up the steps of St. Theresa’s Charter School. Walking into the front office, she took her gloves off and put them in her pockets as she approached the front desk.

“Hello. How can I help you?” A friendly older woman asked.

“I’m looking for Lucia Barba.”

“May I ask who’s asking?”

“My name is Rita Calhoun. I’m an old friend of her son’s.”

“I’ll see if she’s available,” the woman replied, standing and walking down a nearby hallway. 

* * *

“Rita, is everything okay?” Lucia asked as Rita entered her office, trying to figure out why her son’s college friend would come to see her in the middle of a school day.

“Rafael needs to come home,” Rita replied, deciding to get right to the point. “Olivia and his friends, his family, they’re all here. Not Iowa.”

Lucia smiled sadly. “I tried explaining that to him, but you know Rafi. He’s stubborn.”

“Annoyingly so sometimes,” Rita agreed, eliciting a chuckle from Lucia.

“I miss my son. I don’t agree with what he did, but I’ve come to understand why he did it. However, I don’t think he will heal completely until he comes home. But he doesn’t seem to understand that.”

“Has he told you where he is? Aside from Iowa?”

“I have his address,” Lucia revealed. 

“Would it be too much to ask for you to give that to me?”

“What are you planning on doing? Kidnapping him?”

Rita laughed. “No. He’d see that coming a mile away. He knows me too well. Although I’m sure Fin could arrange something if I really wanted him to.”

“Rafi needs to make the decision for himself,” Lucia said as she handed Rita a piece of paper with Rafael’s address on it.

“He does,” Rita agreed. “However, I’m not against pushing him in the right direction.”

“Pushing?” 

Rita smiled. “Yes. Nudging and dropping hints doesn’t seem to be working. For someone so smart, he can be so dense sometimes.”

Lucia laughed. “I love my son, but that’s very true. He might come off as arrogant to the world, but really, all he wants is to be accepted for who he is. Rafael Barba. The person, not the lawyer.”

“Olivia does. You don’t get to be as close as those two are without completely accepting the other person.”

“I would love to have my son home where he belongs.”

“I’m working on it.”

“I left you my number as well. Please call me and keep me updated.”

“I will,” Rita promised. “Thank you.”

* * *

When she returned to the firm, Rita walked past her office and into the office of one of the senior partners, Lincoln Meyers.

“Linc, is your son’s firm still looking for someone to fill their vacant position?”

Lincoln looked up from the paperwork he’d been looking at and blinked in surprise. “I think so. Why?”

“I know someone who would be perfect for the job. He helped me with the immigration cases of a couple of my clients a few months ago. Before he left the DA’s office, he was the best prosecutor in the city.”

“Are you talking about Rafael Barba?”

“I am.”

Lincoln sat back in his chair for a moment before picking up his phone and calling his son, Liam. After a few minutes, he put the call on speaker so they could both talk to Liam.

* * *

Sitting in his apartment nursing a glass of scotch, Rafael saw an unknown New York number come up on his display. Thinking it might be someone calling about his mother or Olivia, he quickly answered.

“Barba.”

“Rafael Barba?”

“This is.”

“Rafael, my name is Liam Meyers. My father, Lincoln, is a senior partner at the same law firm where I believe your friend, Rita, is a junior partner.”

“Yes.”

“Long story, short, I started my own firm a few years ago to focus on immigration law. I understand you don’t have much experience in that area, but I followed your work at the DA’s office and I was impressed. Rita mentioned you helped her with a couple of cases a few months back and said she thought you would be a good fit for the position.”

“I...don’t know what to say,” Rafael said honestly, his mind suddenly whirling with thoughts. New York. Olivia. Noah. His mother. His friends.

“I understand. It’s kind of sudden. Tell you what-give me your email address and I’ll send you over the job description and a salary offer. Take a day or two to think about it, and let me know what you think.”

“Okay. Thank you,” Rafael replied before giving the other man his email address and promising to speak to him soon.

* * *

Once he had received the email and read it over, Rafael called someone he hadn’t spoken to in far too long.

“Rafi?” the voice answered, clearly concerned.

“ _Hola_ , Eddie,” Rafael said. “ _Perdóname por no llamar antes_ , _amigo_.”

“ _Sigues siendo uno de mis mejores amigos, Rafi. ¿Estás bien? Te escuchas...diferente..”_

“I received a very generous offer to return to New York.”

“Doing what?”

“Immigration law. The son of a partner at Rita’s law firm has his own immigration law firm and he offered me a job there.”

“Do you not _want_ to come back to New York?”

Rafael sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I do. I just…”

“Te estás comiendo la mierda, acaba y dime lo que me tienes que decir.”

Rafael let out a breath. “I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“Ready to come back? Or ready to confess to Olivia how you feel?”

Rafael was silent. He heard Eddie laugh before he spoke again.

“Rafi, _te conozco desde chamaquito_.”

“Fine. I’m in love with Olivia, but I’m not sure she feels the same way.”

“Look, I don’t know Olivia, but from the few times I’ve seen you two together over the years, I’d say you have nothing to be worried about. _Ella se muere por ti._ ”

“I guess I have some packing to do, then.”

“And some groveling to do,” Eddie said with a laugh, making Rafael groan.

* * *

Stepping into the baggage claim area, Rafael spotted his mother standing nearby, looking at the arrivals board. Walking up behind her, he tapped her on the shoulder. 

“ _Hola,_ Mami,” he said when she turned around. 

Lucia wrapped her arms tightly around her son. “Rafi. I’m so happy you’re home.”

Rafael returned his mother’s hug whole-heartedly. “Me, too.”

“I brought someone with me,” Lucia revealed when they both pulled back. 

“You did? Who?” Rafael asked, looking around to try and figure out who she could be talking about. 

Lucia nodded towards the nearby luggage carousel. “Go see for yourself.”

* * *

Walking over the area his mother indicated, Rafael stopped when he saw Olivia standing next to his suitcase. 

“I saw it, so I figured I’d grab it. Wouldn’t want any of your precious suits to get lost,” she said with an apprehensive smile and a shrug. “Welcome home, Rafa.”

Hearing the familiar nickname, Rafael stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Olivia’s waist and hugged her tightly. When he felt her wrap her arms just as tightly around his neck, he closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling of holding her. Neither saw Lucia wipe tears from her eyes as she watched them. 

“ _Lo siento_ , Livia. I’m _so_ sorry,” Rafael whispered, pulling back to frame her face with his hands and wipe away her tears with his thumbs.

Olivia managed a watery smile. “I’m just happy you’re home.”

“I’ll never leave you again. _Lo prometo_.”

“I missed you so much.”

“Me, too,” Rafael replied, searching her eyes. “Have I...have I lost my chance?”

“Lost your chance?” Olivia repeated.

Rafael nodded, taking one of her hands in his and lacing their fingers together. He wanted to kiss her, but didn’t want their first kiss to be in the middle of a crowded airport. When he felt Olivia squeeze his hand in response, he knew she understood. 

“Do you need to get home to Noah?” he asked.

“Lucy offered to take him for a sleepover tonight.”

“Come back to my place?”

“Okay,” Olivia agreed. 

Keeping Olivia’s hand in his, he stepped back and grabbed his suitcase before walking back toward his mother.

* * *

Once they were alone in his apartment, Rafael locked the door before walking over to Olivia and pulling her into his arms again. They held each other for another few moments before pulling back and meeting each other’s eyes. Lifting a hand to frame her face, Rafael brushed his thumb across her cheek. 

“I love you,” he said softly. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time. I’m sorry for being an ass and not telling you, and then leaving you crying.”

Olivia copied his action, reaching up to cup his cheek with her hand. “You’re my best friend, Rafa. I admittedly took your friendship for granted-I just assumed you would always be there. Then everything went to hell and you were gone. I want to be squabbling with you at 85. But I also have Noah to think about...and I’ve started fostering a little girl.”

“Where is she tonight?”

“With Lucy and Noah. If you have no interest in being a father, I need you to be honest with me and tell me. It broke Noah’s heart when you left. I don’t want him to get attached again. Or for Miranda to go through that same heartbreak.”

“I’m not sure what kind of father I’d be,” Rafael began. When he felt Olivia drop her hand, he quickly grabbed it. “But with you by my side? I think I think I could do it.”

“Really?”

Rafael nodded. “I told you-I love you. I also love Noah and I’m sure I’ll love Miranda as well. _Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo_.”

Olivia slid her free hand around the back of his neck and pulled him close. “I love you,” she whispered before leaning forward to press her lips to his. 

* * *

The next morning, Olivia woke to the sound of her phone ringing. When she went to reach for it, she found herself stopped by an arm banded around her waist. 

“Rafa, my phone,” she said, reaching for the noisy device again. 

Rafael reluctantly loosened his hold on her as he blinked his eyes open. 

“Hello?” Olivia answered. 

“Liv? Are you home?” 

“Lucy? What time is it?”

“After nine. You told me to call before I brought the kids back.”

“Would you mind keeping them for another hour? I’m not home yet…”

“Really.”

Olivia looked over at Rafael and smiled. “Really.”

“How about I take the kids to your place and you meet us there?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. It’s no problem.” Olivia heard Lucy pause before lowering her voice and continuing. “You might want to stop and get Miranda a stuffed animal. Noah let her borrow Teddy last night since he has Eddie, but I can tell he wants him back.”

“Will do. Thank you so much, Lucy.”

“Of course. See you both soon.”

“Everything okay?’ Rafael asked, pressing kisses along her bare shoulder. 

Olivia turned and kissed him. “Come home with me? Spend the weekend with me and the kids?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Absolutely.”

“Are Miranda and Noah sharing a room?”

Olivia shook her head. “I moved into a bigger apartment in my building. Actually, just a few doors down the hall from my old apartment. I had been looking for a larger apartment after I started fostering Miranda and the people down the hall lost a roommate so they were looking for a smaller place. So we swapped. Basically.”

* * *

“You really didn’t have to get both kids a gift,” Olivia insisted as she and Rafael walked down the hall to her apartment.

“You said Miranda wanted a stuffed animal. I gave Eddie to Noah, so I figured I might as well continue the tradition.”

“What about that Lego set?”

Rafael shrugged and smiled at her. “I wanted to buy it for him.”

Olivia laughed and shook her head. Stopping outside her door, she turned and pressed her lips to his before taking his hand and leading him into the apartment.

* * *

When he walked into the apartment, Rafael saw Noah playing in the living room with Lucy and a little brown-haired little girl he guessed to be Miranda. Noah spotted them first, quickly approaching Olivia and hugging her before turning to him. 

“Hi,” Noah said tentatively.

Rafael crouched down to Noah’s level. “ _Hola, amigo_.” 

Noah bit his lip as he regarded Rafael skeptically. “You’ve been gone a long time.”

Rafael nodded. “I know. I’m sorry. I...needed to go away for awhile and I wasn’t sure anyone who was still here would want me to come back.”

“I did. Mom did.”

“I know that now.”

Noah eyed the bag by Rafael’s feet. “Why do you have that?”

“Your mom invited me to sleepover this weekend. If that’s okay with you and your sister.”

“She doesn’t know you.”

“I’d like to change that. Spend time with you, Miranda, and your mom.”

“How do you know her name?”

“Your mom told me.”

“Oh.”

“If you don’t want me to stay here, I won’t.”

Tears welled in Noah’s eyes as he tried to keep his voice steady. “I missed you a lot.”

Rafael knelt down in front of Noah and reached for him, pulling him into a tight hug. He closed his eyes in relief when he felt the little boy wrap his arms around his neck and return his hug. “I missed you, too, _amigo_. So much.”

Noah held onto him for a few more moments before pulling back and looking at him. “Are you back for good?”

Rafael nodded. “I start my new job on Monday.”

“But you can spend the weekend here? And you won’t have to leave?”

“Exactly right.”

“I got a new book.”

Rafael chuckled at the sudden subject change. “Yeah? Maybe we can read it together later?”

Noah nodded. “Do you want to meet Miranda?”

“I would love to.”

Noah looked over at his mother, who had taken Lucy’s place on the floor near Miranda. Meeting Noah’s eyes, she smiled at him and then turned to her daughter. 

“Miranda, sweet girl, there’s someone I’d like you to meet,” Olivia began, laying her hand on the little girl’s leg to get her attention. 

“Who?” she asked.

Olivia motioned for Rafael and Noah to join them. Once they had settled beside them, she laid a hand on Rafael’s arm. “Miranda, this is Rafael. You can call him Rafi or Rafa. He’s Mommy’s best friend and someone I love very much.”

Miranda tilted her head to the side as she regarded them. Her mother and brother were both sitting close to him, and they both seemed to be smiling more. Looking down at the puzzle she was working on, she picked up a piece and held it out to him. “Help?” she asked simply.

“Sure,” Rafael agreed, placing the piece in the correct spot on the wooden board. “You’ve got a lot done.”

“I did it by myself.”

“I did a lot of puzzles when I was your age.”

“This one is new. I’ve only put it together once.”

“Are you two okay to play with Rafa while I make lunch?” Olivia asked her children.

Both kids nodded. Smiling, Olivia pressed a kiss to Rafael’s cheek before standing and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

After lunch, Miranda brought Teddy into the living room, handing him over to Noah.

“Thank you for letting me borrow Teddy,” she said, trying not to sound sad. 

“Rafa has a gift for each of you,” Olivia told them. 

“ _¿Regalo_?” Miranda asked.

Rafael turned to Olivia in surprise. “She speaks Spanish?”

Olivia smiled and nodded. “She does. I’ll explain later.”

“Okay,” he agreed before turning back to the little brunette girl. “So, _niňita_ , I hear you like teddy bears.”

Miranda smiled and nodded. “ _Sí._ ”

Rafael pulled a purple bear holding a red heart out of one of the bags. “This is for you.”

“ _¡Morado!_ ” Miranda exclaimed as she hugged the bear close. “Thank you!”

“Purple is her favorite color,” Noah explained when Rafael looked confused.

“I hope this is still one of your favorite things,” Rafael replied, taking a Lego set out of the other bag and holding it out to Noah.

“Lego!” Noah said excitedly. “This is the one I wanted! Thank you, Rafa!” 

Rafael laughed as Noah hugged him tightly. 

“Can we build it now?!” Noah asked.

“Sure,” Rafael agreed, moving to join Noah on the floor as the boy dumped the new Lego set on the coffee table. 

“Did you decide on a name, sweet girl?” Olivia asked Miranda. 

“Lovey,” Miranda replied with a nod. 

“Lovey it is, then,” Rafael said. 

* * *

****1 year later****

Watching Noah, Rafael, Olivia, and Miranda dance together, Lucy nudged her friend. “Good idea going to see Rita.”

Carmen laughed. “She and Rafael bickered like siblings, and I figured if anyone had the contacts to help us, it would be her. I certainly wasn’t going to ask Jack McCoy.”

“Well, it all worked out. Now they’re, as Noah says, a proper family.”

* * *

“So, Mrs. Barba, are you ready for a vacation?” Rafael asked as he held Olivia close and danced with her to a slow song.

“I am. But only with you, Mr. Barba,” Olivia replied, leaning in to kiss him. “I’ll miss the kids, but I’m looking forward to spending some time _alone_ with you.”

Rafael rested his forehead against hers. “I love you, Livia.”

“I love you, too, Rafa.”

Rafael opened his mouth to say something else when the song changed and both kids came running up to them again. 

“Dance with me, Daddy!” Miranda said excitedly, reaching for his hand. “Mommy and Noah, too!”

Rafael laughed, scooping his daughter up into his arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek before twirling her and making her laugh. “We just danced together a little bit ago, _mija_.”

“I love dancing with you and Mommy and Noah!”

“We love dancing with you, too, sweet girl,” Olivia said, running a hand over her hair before doing the same to Noah. “Right, Noah?”

“Right!” Noah agreed, smiling up at his parents and sister. “Family dancing is the best!”

“I guess I can’t argue with that,” Rafael replied, crouching down to pull Noah into a hug with his free arm. “Love you, _mijos_ . Are you going to be good for _abuelita_ while Mommy and I go on our trip?”

Miranda and Noah nodded. “We promise,” they responded in unison.

Rafael pressed a kiss to each of their heads. “Good. Now, let’s dance some more, yeah?”

“Yeah!” Noah agreed, reaching for Olivia’s hand as Rafael stood and set Miranda back on her feet. 

* * *

Watching her son and his family, Lucia tried to discreetly wipe the tears of happiness from her eyes. She now had a daughter-in-law and two grandchildren, and had also reconnected with an old flame of her own. 

“Why are you crying?” she heard a voice ask as they slid an arm around her waist to pull her close. “It’s a happy day.”

Lucia looked over at Javier and gave him a watery smile. “Happy tears, _mi amor_.”

“So, how would you feel about having another one of these, say a few months from now?”

Lucia gave him a confused look. “Another reception? Why?”

“To celebrate _our_ marriage,” Javier answered, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small box, opening it to reveal the ring he'd designed for her. “Cia, I love you. Will you marry me?”

Lucia felt fresh tears prick her eyes as she nodded and held out her hand. “Yes.”

Smiling, Javier slid the ring onto her finger and then leaned over to kiss her. When she looked over at her son again, she saw him wink at her. 

“I talked to Rafi about it before I asked you,” Javier revealed. 

“What about _your_ kids?”

“I think we can start calling them all _our_ kids now. But they were excited about it. You know they love you.”

Lucia smiled and nodded. “I love them, too. All of them. Including our _honorary_ children.”

Javier chuckled as he pulled her close again. “It’s quite the family.”

“I wouldn’t change a thing about it.”

“Me, neither.”

* * *

As she and Rafael settled into the back of the limo, Olivia leaned her head against his shoulder. “We’re really taking a _limo_ to the airport?” she asked with a laugh.

Rafael chuckled, turning to press a kiss to the top of her head. “Dressed in casual clothing, too. We have the limo for the night, I figured we might as well use it. The driver is going to come back to get Mami, Papi, and the kids after he drops us off.”

“You never did tell me where we were going.”

Rafael reached into his coat pocket and took out their plane tickets, handing them to her.

“Miami?” Olivia asked, lifting her head to look at him.

“Yes, but I got us the best suite at that resort you said you wanted to go to. We can check it out, and if we like it, maybe we can bring the kids next time.”

“How did you manage this?”

Rafael simply smiled. “I have my ways. It helps that Luna used to work there. She’s not my favorite cousin for nothing.”

Olivia laughed. “That’s not why she’s your favorite.”

“I know, but she was a big help in getting us that room.”

“Mm,” Olivia said as she laid her head back down. “Remind me to thank her when we get home.”

“What about me? Luna doesn’t deserve all the credit.”

Olivia smiled, lifting her head again to lean over and capture his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. “I’ll thank you when we get to our room.”

Rafael smirked before kissing her again. “ _Perfecto_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translations:  
> Perdóname por no llamar antes: I'm sorry for not calling sooner  
> Sigues siendo uno de mis mejores amigos: You're still one of my best friends  
> ¿Estás bien? Te escuchas...diferente..” Are you okay? You sound different  
> te estás comiendo la mierda, acaba y dime lo que me tienes que decir: you’re eating your shit, hurry up and say what you have to say/ (more explanation from Hasbleidy: like comiendo mierda for us is like saying “shooting the bull”. or “you’re stalling)  
> te conozco desde chamaquito: I've known you since you were a kid  
> Ella se muere por ti: she would die for you


End file.
